Disturbed
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: AU. After late night drinking, Sherlock awakens with John.. And indulges. One-shot. Yaoi.


**Author's Note:**

This is simply an experiment. :) Hopefully it's alright in some way.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or John Watson.

_**~. Read and Review. No flames or bashing please.**_

* * *

**.**

The morning sunlight deliberately slit through the curtains inside the warm temperature bedroom cascaded along pale skin of a high cheek bone consultant detective. His dark disheveled curls were pushed back by his hand, he rustled and laid firmly on his back with the covers half way down his stomach, his eyes stayed closed in a stupor while he yawned. He flopped over once more but his arm had hit something soft that had made a low soft groan.

He finally opened his eyes, particularly slowing as he noticed the sweet blonde hair of his companion and of course his flat mate. Sleeping soundlessly on his stomach right next to him with the blankets beyond his shoulders, only his blonde hair was evident. Sherlock moved his hand off of his flat mate and back to his side, raising his brow in confusion but soon everything was coming back to him.

It was a obscure memory of what happened last night but he knew he didn't regret anything. Lying back down against the pillow, he closed his eyes and remembered bits of what he could forge from his memory.

Alcohol was obviously present last night. Someone had lit a cigarette, obviously not Watson since he doesn't smoke and wouldn't bother anyway if he were drunk. Two women with outrageous heinous perfume, the stench was mildly in the room, probably sticking to their coats that are lying five feet from the bed and two from the door. There was also the audible traces of sweat lingering in the air, the last scent of course was of John Watson.

There was a sort of sweetness to John's scent like the cup of hot tea he makes during investigations, even though everything else Sherlock was deducing was only stagnant air from a night of reluctant drinking and sex they both didn't exactly plan out. It happened nonetheless, the very thought worried Sherlock of course, just from the simple moment of watching him sleep would be ruined by John over thinking things like he usually does.

His eyes flashed open from the movement of his flatmate turning on his back, John mumbled something incoherently and continued to sleep his hangover off. Sherlock however sat up in the bed, he noticed he didn't have a shirt on but John did, and it was the one he was wearing last night, they both also had their pants on even when they didn't need them during their .. Activity.

Sherlock tilted his head, his eyes examining John's face. He was obviously calm, didn't seem to be disturbed by anything painful, Sherlock chuckled softly, knowing even while John was unconscious, he was still oblivious to certain things.

His heart abruptly jumped to a high pace, furrowing his brows, concentrating on why that was. He placed his forearm down on the pillow next to John's head, leaning down on impulse he closed his eyes and lightly - gently as he could; kissed John Watson. A sort of familiarity was obviously there, it was so precise that he pushed his lips more into the plump mouth out of impulse that his heart was now raging against the inside of his chest.

Suddenly the sweet noise made him pull away that came directly from John's mouth. Sherlock inhaled deeply then exhaled, smiling at how profound that was, he wanted to do it again and again just for the rush to intensify. Licking his lips he kissed John again, a sort of electrical current once more rushed through his body, he was now certain there was goosebumps rising across his skin, a tingling sensation against his lips as he moved along and almost desperatly wanted more.

"Mmm-ff.." A noise, a murmur made him reluctantly pull away again.

John, still unconscious tried to move on his side but Sherlock grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Keeping him in the same position until John's body stopped fighting, he was back to sleep, almost dead-like but Sherlock knew that wasn't the case. There was something else that he wanted to try, he remembered suffocating John against a brick wall outside the bar last night, it had to do with their mouths of course.

Sherlock again leaned down, but this time he didn't linger, instead he pressed down harder and literately pushed through John's mouth and inside the moist hot cavern that his tongue was now relishing on, and as well pushing against John's slick muscle.

What Sherlock didn't know was that John had slightly woken up by the lack of air and something prodding inside his mouth. The familiar taste of alcohol and smoke lingered inside his mouth, he opened his eyes and noticed Sherlock. He however was too out of it to care what was actually going on, he closed his eyes, letting his hands move upwards and grabbed a hold of Sherlock's shoulders and pushed lightly.

Sherlock complied, they both panted while Sherlock continued to stare at him with this sort of strange expression of longing. John rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times as he got his breathe back.

"Can't you wait until I wake up?" He muttered, glaring at Sherlock for a split second before he felt a warm hand running up his stomach underneath the shirt he was wearing.

"Sherlock!" John yelped. "Quit it."

Sherlock smiled, "You aren't mad that I took advantage of you?"

John rolled his eyes, pulling Sherlock's wondering hand away from his stomach. "You did it last night, I don't see why I should bother caring now." John responded, glaring at Sherlock playfully which Sherlock easily caught.

Sherlock laid down but moved closer against John, his hand moved underneath the warm covers and reached for John's side. Pulling him closer against his body, John grunted and fell against Sherlock's bare chest.

"So tell me John.. How did we get back here?" Sherlock wondered, his hand that wasn't around John's side was touching John's blonde curls. Combing through the mussed hair that smelled sweet from the shower John had the other night before they went out.

"You should know exactly how we got back here Sherlock." John mumbled against his chest. Sherlock felt the warm breathe, he smiled and sniffed John's hair some more.

"I was a bit too drunk.. All I really remember is taking full advantage of you last night." He said truthfully, the memory was quite shocking but now it was actually filled with curiosity and less doubt that John was very inviting with his feelings, of course he knew that John was open but not to a man. Although, after last night, John might have been more open then he thought he was.

John sighed gently. "I called a cab.. However you said it was taking too long so instead you called Lestrade... He came and got us while you were still trying to take my clothes off in his car.."

Sherlock smiled. "How were we even able to dial certain numbers?" Sherlock wondered, almost mostly to himself but he heard John scoff at the question.

"Drunk people do amazing things."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Sure they do."

John gave a faint nod and once more closed his eyes. He, however felt something aching in his lower regions but didn't bother thinking or caring at that moment, nor at the present scene he was in with Sherlock. He didn't exactly want to deal with what they had, of course last night was a huge mistake that they made, except that was proven wrong by Sherlock assaulting his mouth just a few moments ago.

Sherlock tilted his head to the side, musing on what John was doing. "Are you falling asleep?"

John nodded, he tried to move into a comfortable position but Sherlock's grip tightened around his side. He stopped for a split second before moving his hand down to Sherlock's wrist and trying to pull it away from his side, Sherlock however used his other hand to grip John's own wrist and bring it back down on his chest.

"Stop squirming and go to sleep." Sherlock said in a calm, passive tone. He wrapped his arms securely around John's body, making it almost impossible for John to escape or move.

John grumbled, but complied anyways. He closed his eyes, he could easily hear the thumping of Sherlock's heart rate. It was like the calming waves of the sea, or something of the sort. John smiled as sleep crept up on him.

Sherlock lifted John's shirt and in the mean time drew pictures on John's skin with his finger tips.

_fin._

* * *

_A/N:_

_I sorta avoided a few things in this one-shot._

_But oh wells. :P_

_Review please. No flames or bashing!_


End file.
